


teacher

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, ace drops like one vague innuendo in here, actual sickfic this time lol, before they start dating, this is a story basically in that weird in between for the two of them, where theyre not rivals anymore and theyre just pining for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “...Hello?”That’s all Jester managed to get out of his mouth before Ace was collapsing into his arms.





	teacher

This isn’t how Jester planned on spending his day.

 

He’s barely got time to wake up in the morning when he’s strolling through his gardens - a passtime of his he liked to do before he got to work for the day for his Kingdom as the sight of the flowers put him at ease - when he’s greeted with the familiar sight of Ace, barely able to stand on his own two legs and face completely flushed. He looked as if he might have something to say - a greeting and an explanation perhaps as to what in the world was going on with him - but he falls silent, eyes glazed over and appearing as if his mind is muddled.

 

“...Hello?”

 

That’s all Jester managed to get out of his mouth before Ace was collapsing into his arms. 

 

Jester called for his doctors in the Palace immediately, panicking while trying not to drop the practical dead weight of a body he’s trying to carry around, not entirely understanding what the hell had just transpired. All he knew is Ace looked positively like unholy shit, he’d just passed out in front of Jester, and that’s  _ probably  _ something to be alarmed about. 

 

His worries were put at ease though when it was concluded Ace simply had a case of the common flu, and Jester sighed in relief, the panic from before slipping away. His heart was still racing though, having been utterly freaked out from the incident. 

 

So much for a relaxing morning.

 

That  _ did  _ leave him with an incredibly sick Ace though. Jester had the man in his own bed in his personal quarters, a cold cloth on his head and off to the side on the table was some medicine that he was to take when he woke. Jester found himself lingering by his side, tempted to try and wake him and also arguing with himself that he should rest. He wondered what had driven Ace to seek Jester out when he clearly had not been feeling well. Jester had arranged himself in a little setup close to the bed and off to the side, sitting in a large plush chair with his hands neatly together in his lap.

 

Jester didn’t get to have that conflict with himself for very long after that though. Ace’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused and confused as to where he was. When he saw Jester, he gave him that usual shit-eating grin, though it was clearly sheepish and half-assed. He must have remembered what happened earlier.

 

“Hello, Jest. How are you?”

 

Jester sighed, uncrossing his arms and pushing himself out of the chair he’d been sitting in.

 

“Worried sick about you. Ace, why did you come all the way here if you were this ill?”

 

It’s meant to be chiding, but he knew it really didn’t come off that way as Jester has never really had it in himself to be stern. It’s still not really something Jester would like him to do either way, messing around with his health. It’s important he looks after himself.

 

“I wanted to see you.” Ace answered nonchalantly, eyes closing again. 

 

“I’m… not exactly a doctor though.”

 

“I know. I still wanted to see you.”

 

It’s an absolutely absurd statement that not only irritated Jester but also flattered him somewhat. How nice it is to want to be seen by him, but holy shit had he been running one hell of a dangerous fever. He’s not about to give him a lecture though when he’s not sure he’s even fully listening to him.

 

“I should scold you,” Jester said under his breath as he gathered the medicine and the water sitting next to it, “but I’ll wait until you’re feeling better.”

 

“Will you punish me?”

 

Jester choked practically on his own breath, almost spilling the contents of the cup on the floor and losing the pills in his hand. He chose not to answer, merely watching as Ace wriggled to sit up on the bed - the cold cloth slipping off of his forehead - and he shoved them in his face.

 

“Take these,” Jester said in a hurry, “and be  _ quiet. _ ”

 

Ace laughed. “Yes, Your Majesty!”

 

_ He’s got too much energy even when he’s falling over sick, _ Jester thought to himself as he sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms once more and watching as Ace popped the pills in his mouth and drank a healthy amount of the water. He sat the glass aside and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t automatically lay back down though, instead looking at Jester sitting some ways away from him.

 

“Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, be doing whatever a King does?” Ace asked. Jester only now just noticed how raspy his voice sounded, and mentally noted to bring him something for a sore throat later.

 

He finally processed the question he was asked.

 

“I gave them to my Advisers,” Jester said, “all of the things I had to do today. It wasn’t a lot, I assure you.”

 

Ace nodded, but still didn’t sink back into the bed. Jester shook his head.

 

“You should really lay down again. I’ll wake you when something to eat is prepared.”

 

“Oh, you’re cooking for me? I’m excited.”

 

Not exactly, but Jester knew it was an attempt to keep him in a conversation to avoid having to lay back down. He knew Ace was restless, didn’t like to relax and needed entertainment almost all of the time (and if there was none, he would make it), so he instead shuts the effort down by waving his hand through the air, shaking his head.

 

“...Go back to sleep, Ace.”

 

**_…_ **

 

One of the very nice cooks from the kitchen brings Jester and Ace hot and delicious looking meals. Usually, Jester enjoyed sitting at the grand table in his Palace and sharing a glass of wine with his Royal Advisers, but he declined for the night and encouraged everyone else to have a good time. He accepted the meals with a grand thank you, politely wishing the cook a good night as he closed the doors to his quarters once more and brought it inside. 

 

He once again hesitated, but shook Ace awake, who blinked his eyes open almost instantly. He must have been sleeping rather lightly.

 

“If you’re hungry, dinner is ready,” Jester said, this time helping Ace sit up. Grabbing hold of his body, it didn’t take much for Jester to recognize how weak Ace was.

 

Ace didn’t say anything (the bags under his eyes looking more intense than Jester had ever seen them), and before long food was being splayed out on a tray sitting on his lap. He poked at some of it, Jester sitting back in his chair and eating his own dinner (which was very good, might he add). Ace at the very least ate some, but wasn’t overly enthusiastic about putting food into his probably very sensitive stomach at the moment. But he still ate, which Jester was grateful for.

 

“Even though I really can’t taste any of this,” Ace said finally, “I can somehow also conclude it’s delicious. You should teach me how to cook.”

 

Oh right. Ace thought Jester was cooking for him.

 

“Uh.” Jester said, looking away. “Well. I didn’t cook it.”

 

“No?”

 

“My cooks in the kitchen did.”

 

“Oh. Well, it’s still excellent.”

 

He almost seemed disappointed. Almost.

 

Ace cautiously ate a little more of what he was given before he shook his head, declaring he wouldn’t be able to handle anything else other than that. Jester collected the tray and all of their dishes, setting them aside and finally coming to sit on the bed himself, beside of Ace, who raised an eyebrow in response but chose to say nothing. Instead, he leaned his head on Jester’s shoulder. Even through the material of his clothing, Jester could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

 

“Thank you, by the way.” Ace mumbled. “For taking care of me.”

 

Jester wrapped an arm around Ace’s shoulder, who in response closed his eyes again. He looked comfortable just like this. Jester pretended in that moment that his heart didn’t just melt at the sight of it.

 

“I couldn’t just leave you. You mean a lot to me, you know.” Jester replied softly. “...You’re welcome in the Palace anytime. Even when you’re sad, or… just want company.”

 

Ace laughed, dozing off only slightly. “You almost sound like you want me here.”

 

“I do.”

 

The words are out of Jester’s mouth before he can fully understand what he’s saying. It makes Ace lean back only ever so slightly and gaze at him in such a way that clearly shows off he’s trying to see if Jester is only messing with him, but after finding he’s not, he put his head back on his shoulder and practically cuddled up against his side. Jester sucked in a breath.

 

“Guess I’ll make time to bother you some more then,” Ace said sleepily, drifting off again, “because I want to be right here too.”

 

Jester can feel how hard his own heart is beating in his chest. It’s loud enough in his ears that he worries if Ace can hear it, but if the man did, he didn’t really care. His breathing is slow and even, calm, and all Jester can do is pull the blankets up further on his body. The clothes he’s wearing aren’t really adequate for sleeping in, but for the sake of not disturbing him, he decided to suck it up and try to settle them in more comfortably.

 

His fingers find Ace’s hair, lacing through the strands and stroking them softly in a rhythm he’s not sure when he started up. All that mattered was Jester couldn’t stop thinking about… how right this felt. The two of them comfortably laying by one another’s side, making small talk, and… Jester having the realization once again how undeniably strongly he felt about this man.

 

He’s in love. He knew it too. He’s known it for a while now.

 

Jester felt his own heart clench, falling asleep not too long after Ace did. It might have been a little early, but quite frankly, he’s okay with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ace is a little shit even when hes sick


End file.
